corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2016
02:29:23 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:29:55 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:29:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:52:52 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 03:05:50 SouthParkClydeFan: yo 03:05:57 SouthParkClydeFan: lol an hour late reply :P 03:07:56 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 03:08:03 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 03:15:27 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:15:28 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:15:29 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:57 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:58 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:58 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:06 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:06 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:06 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:09 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:09 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:09 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:21 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:26 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:37 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: kk 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: kk 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: kkk 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:45 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:45 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:45 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: K.K.K. 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:52 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:52 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:56 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:56 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:56 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:31:29 SouthParkClydeFan: what did i miss 03:36:59 Okaminarutofan999: Sper- I mean spam 03:40:27 SouthParkClydeFan: 03:40:29 SouthParkClydeFan: :D 04:17:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:17:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:17:29 SouthParkClydeFan: Oops exited out by accident >.> 04:21:21 Okaminarutofan999: . 04:23:09 SouthParkClydeFan: omg someone else is trying to suck up to a mod atm on another wiki 04:24:48 SouthParkClydeFan: and he is completely ignoring me :P 04:28:31 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:28:40 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:31:46 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:31:58 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh thank god 04:32:04 SouthParkClydeFan: i thought i would be left alone in here 04:32:20 SouthParkClydeFan: I need someone with me at all times or i start to get panick attacks O.O 04:33:28 SouthParkClydeFan: omg i just noticed when you highlight your curser over a hyperlink to a character page, it shows a picture of that character! Since when did we have that? :D 04:42:44 Okaminarutofan999: For a week or so 04:42:58 SouthParkClydeFan: ah 04:43:11 SouthParkClydeFan: man i am so busy rn >.> 04:43:36 SouthParkClydeFan: some guy is trying to pretend i dont exist atm :P 04:44:16 SouthParkClydeFan: he is upset cuz i sided with his friend in a fight and now he is trying to befriend other users to gain power or something :P 04:45:00 Okaminarutofan999: Oh, another one of those people 04:45:10 SouthParkClydeFan: yep, he is sucking up to the admins atm 04:45:25 SouthParkClydeFan: but its fake as hell me and the admin are laughing at him in pm 04:48:41 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>Test 04:48:41 SachiBot: Test 04:48:59 SouthParkClydeFan: alright just seeing if it said "Sachibot says Test" or just "Test" 04:55:38 Okaminarutofan999: img="orig02.deviantart.net/3e22/f/2014/170/1/1/neko_emoji_37__yay___v2__by_jerikuto-d7n4wl4.gif" Category:Chat_logs/2016